Nova
Category:Marvel Studios (Content Ideas) A sci-fi buddy adventure produced by The Walt Disney Company. Premise A live-action movie based on the 'Nova' comic-book series by Marvel Comics. The movie will be set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot The movie begins with all of the Nova Corps assembling for a briefing on the planet Xandar. Thanos and his army are on course for the planet in order to claim the Power Stone. The Nova Prime is addressing the countless crowd of Novas in an enormous auditorium, one of whom is Richard Rider. She explains how the Nova Corps get their power from the worldmind and usually they are only allowed to download certain levels of power according to their rank but in this instance everyone's power levels are being maxed. A fellow Nova sat beside Richard Rider then starts talking about the sheer amount of power and how one past Nova, Garthan Saal, lost his mind when he absorbed too much power from the Worldmind. Suddenly a siren goes off and everyone gets to their battle stations. The Nova Corps along with the Champion of Xandar (Tryco Slatterus) assemble on the battlefield as Thanos' army arrives and an epic-scale battle breaks out. Within the first couple of minutes Richard Rider is hit hard in the head and blacks out. Suddenly Rider is lay on the floor with a strange voice telling him he needs to get up and save the worldmind. He opens his eyes to realise the battle is over and everything has been destroyed. Xandar is now a wasteland. "Get up Richard Rider, you are the last surviving Nova and must save the worldmind". The voice in his head is the worldmind urging him to go and download the entire worldmind into his helmet. He asks won't that much power make him crazy and the worldmind responds "You will not just be downloading power but my entire entity into your helmet, I will be there to guide you and help you control the power". Reluctantly Rider downloads the entire worldmind in his helmet - immediately making him the most powerful Nova there has ever been and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Tryco Slatterus, the only other survivor, then sees Nova talking to himself (he's really talking to the worldmind in his helmet) and the two of them join forces to complete the task the worldmind has set them - get it somewhere safe. 'Five Years Later' The story continues in present day with the worldmind telling Nova he needs to recruit new people and rebuild the Nova Corps. Garthan Saal learns that Rider has the entire worldmind, and still obsessively craving the power he once possessed, starts to hunt down Rider to kill him and steal that power. Music and Sound The movie will have an original theme tune and score composed by ??? The score will feature 'Rocket man' by Elton John. Cast * ? as Nova (Richard Rider) * ? as Tryco Slatterus * ? as Garthan Saal * ? as Worldmind (voice role) * Josh Brolin as Thanos